


Chemistry Nerds

by LovelyAngelLu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chemistry, Developing Friendships, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Kozume Kenma is a Good Friend, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Nerd Kuroo Tetsurou, Nerdiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyAngelLu/pseuds/LovelyAngelLu
Summary: You are a huge chemistry nerd but you hide it because of the weird looks and comments you have gotten in the past. But a boy with black bedhead hair shows you that you are not alone in being a chemistry nerd.Canon Kuroo! I tried to make him as Canon as I could. I honestly see him as a huge chemistry dork!
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou & Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/You
Kudos: 56





	Chemistry Nerds

The class bell rang for lunch and you immediately pulled out your Bento setting it beside your open notebook. You opened it and took a bite and turned to your notebook to read over your Japanese Literature notes from last class to make sure you had the content down and understood it.

“Kenma!” A loud and joyful voice called out. Your eyes snapped up at the noise to see a dark-haired boy with bed-headed hair, almost looking like a rooster walk in. He caught your attention as he walked into your classroom. It was Kuroo Tetsurou, captain of the volleyball team. You haven't actually talked to Kuroo but from what you heard from other people, they talked about how he was a bad boy. Dark, mysterious, handsome. You could almost assume it was true from his hair and the way he presented himself. 

“Hi, Kuroo.” Kenma silently greeted. Kuroo sat on the empty desk in front of the blonde, starting a conversation. However, every time he and Kenma would interact, you started to question that thought. As antisocial as Kenma was, Kuroo seemed to be his soft spot. So obviously he couldn’t be that bad. You just turned back to your book, taking a bite of rice.

“(Y/N).” Your classmate named Yori called out. You turned your attention to her, making her bow. “Can you help me? I have a chemistry test tomorrow and I’m struggling. We have to have all the elements memorized in order.”

“Oh, I always remember it with a song.” You explained to her.

“Song?” She questioned. You nodded as you thought back to the song you memorized in middle school to help you with chemistry.

“There's hydrogen and helium.” You started to sing which immediately caught Kuroo’s attention, stopping in the middle of his sentence. While you looked smart he had no idea you were a chemistry nerd. Kenma looked up from his game in confusion but when he realized what was being sung he winced knowing what was going to happen. “Then lithium, beryllium.”

Kuroo couldn’t hold himself back. He jumped out of his seat in excitement, making you jump in surprise. He locked eyes with you before singing. “Boron, Carbon everywhere. Nitrogen all through the air.” 

“With Oxygen, so you can breathe.” You tested as you continued to sing. There was no way he had this memorized, you hadn’t met anyone else who had. “And Fluorine for your pretty teeth.” His eyes lit with excitement.

“Neon to light up the signs.”

“Sodium for salty times.” Slowly we started to pick up speed, making the song go faster.

“Magnesium!” He called out in a dramatic voice, making you laugh. You quickly recovered to sing your next lyrics.

“Aluminum, Silicon.”

“Phosphorus!” He kept the dramatic voice, making you smile. The excitement on his face was contagious. You both knew you had found another chemistry nerd and it made you happy.

“Then Sulfur, Chlorine, and Argon.” You listed off, jumping out of your seat in excitement. Kuroo couldn’t help but get excited with you.

“Potassium!”

“And Calcium so you'll grow strong.” Without even realizing it, you were in front of each other, both beaming with excitement. Yori just gaped at you two like you had lost your minds. Kenma just groaned, knowing Kuroo was going to have a field day with another nerd around.

“Scandium!”

“Titanium, Vanadium and Chromium and Manganese.” You sang out, making Kuroo impressed. You both locked eyes knowing what was coming next.

“This is the Periodic Table!” You both sang dramatically together. You couldn’t help but awkwardly dance to the new part of the song. Kuroo chuckled at you. “Noble gas is stable. Halogens and Alkali react aggressively. Each period will see new outer shells, while electrons are added moving to the right.”

“Um, I think that’s good.” Yori cut in suddenly, making us both stop. You jolted out of our focus, seeing everyone staring at you. Normally you would feel unnerved about it but the fact that Kuroo had a broad grin on his face made you forget about the stares.

“Kuroo Tetsurou.” He introduced making you smile.

“(L/N Y/N).” You greeted shyly.

  
  
Kuroo was on cloud nine when he entered the clubroom confusing his teammates. “So what’s this about a girl?” Yaku questioned Kuroo, as they changed in the clubroom.

“Her name is (L/N Y/N). She’s in Kenma’s class.” He explained, pulling his shirt over his head, struggling to get his hair through the neck hole. “She knows the periodic table song by memory.” He explained making Yaku groan in response, not wanting to hear the song for the millionth time. “And she seems really smart.”

“So she’s a nerd,” Yamamoto suggested.

“An amazing nerd.” Kuroo sighed with contentment. The majority of his teammates were surprised to see him so awestruck. Normally he was too focused on volleyball, school, and Kenma to even consider girls.

“Never expected you to be into girls like that,” Nobuyuki called out

“What do you think about her Kenma?” Yamamoto asked the pudding, haired boy. The boy sat against the wall of the club room, keeping his eyes on his game.

“I don’t know.” He told them, making the rest of them groan in response. They wanted some kind of response from him. His fingers stopped pressing buttons and he looked up to the group. “I guess she’s cool. She doesn’t bother me unless she has to. And she’s smart so when the teacher asks questions, she always answers. Puts less of the focus on the others.”

“That’s pretty much Kenma’s approval right there,” Kuroo smirked to himself as he continued to put his stuff away.

Once the bell tolled for lunchtime, you sat at your desk brimming with excitement. It was the day after your encounter with Kuroo and you were waiting to see if he would come to your classroom today. Kenma left as soon as class ended so you wondered if he was still going to come. You waited as patiently as you could but time passed and you saw no sight of him. You let out a sigh in defeat and opened your bento box, sadly taking a bite of rice. 

You didn’t know why but the fact that he didn’t show up hit a cord with you. It wasn’t like he would promise to see you again or made you his friend. Even so, it still sucked. This was the first time in awhile you had someone show interest in chemistry like you. At school, you struggled to make friends because people couldn’t get past the fact you had a huge obsession with chemistry. Honestly, it probably scares them away, so you stay quiet about it. But with Kuroo you could be your true self. You shook your head at yourself, wishing you hadn’t gotten so attached already.

“(Y/N)!” You heard a voice call out. You took off your headphones when you saw Kuroo running towards you. He wore what looked like a blue tracksuit, he must be getting ready to practice.

“Oh, hey Kuroo.” You greeted, trying not to seem to bummed. 

“I uh…” He stopped nervously in front of you. “I didn’t want you to think I forgot about you. I had captain duties so I couldn’t stop by at lunch.”

“That’s okay.”

“I want to walk with you after school, maybe talk about some chemistry stuff.” The thought of having someone to walk home with, caused you to get excited. “I have practice today but on Wednesday we have the day off.”

“Sounds great.” You smiled catching him off guard. He jolted at the thought of you two alone.

“And of course Kenma will be there too so it won’t just be the two of us!” He jumped in nervously. He had so many thoughts filling his head. He didn’t want it to seem like it was supposed to be romantic but then again she might not want to have the extra company. But Kenma was his friend and-

“The more the merrier.” You pulled him out of his thoughts. He held back a sigh of relief. 

“So see you around?” He questioned making you nod your head.

“Have a good practice.” You waved at him, once he waved back, you turned and continued walking. Pulling on your headphones, you couldn’t help but feel excited about Wednesday. Kuroo watched you go before turning back towards the gym, feeling like a bumbling idiot. 

“You really have no game, do you?” Yaku smirked, taking a jab at him as he walked into the gym. Kuroo just glared at him, putting on his court shoes.

“Honestly I expected more from you captain.” Yamamoto rubbed in with a smirk. “You looked like a soaked kitten,” Kuroo growled, getting annoyed by his teammates' insults and laughs.

“You looked like Yamamoto trying to talk to girls.” Lev joked making the brush headed boy jolt in anger.

“Extra laps for all of you!” He shouted, making everyone groan in response.

  
  
  


You toed at the ground below your feet, anxiously waiting for Kenma and Kuroo. You didn’t know why you were nervous. 

“Kuroo, don't,” Kenma called out to his friend in slight annoyance. You looked up to see the two boys walk towards you. Kenma had a strained look on his face and you looked to Kuroo who had a smirk. 

“Are you made of copper and tellurium? Because you're CuTe.” Your cheeks flushed before you started laughing at the joke he had made. Kuroo just watched in amusement, seeing you laugh. Kenma just shook his head at his childhood friend, hating his cheesy joke. You couldn’t help but relay the first joke that came to your head.

“Forget hydrogen, you're my number one element.” You playfully winked making him choke on nothing but air. Kenma looked slightly amused when you one-upped him. You giggled in response. “Ready to go.” The boys made small talk with you as you fell in pace beside them. While Kuroo did most of the talking, Kenma still engaged while playing his game. They seemed to have a good friendship. It was hard to believe this is the guy that everyone talks about being a mysterious bad boy. “Honestly I was a little surprised.” You explained suddenly. “Everyone talks about how you are this bad guy Kuroo but honestly you’re just a huge chemistry nerd.”

“I don’t know why people get that perspective,” Kuroo admitted, rubbing the back of his head, ruffling his hair. “Honestly I just play volleyball and study.”

“Well, you do like to intimidate every person when you meet them,” Kenma called out, eyes staying on his game the entire time. Kuroo jolted, growling slightly making you laugh.

“I do not!”

“Do too.”

“Do not!”

“Do too.”

“Well, you aren’t bad at all Kuroo.” You smiled at him. He felt flustered at the attention. While he had made the joke to you earlier, he didn’t realize the implications of what he actually said. He called you cute straight to your face.

“Go on without me. I’m going to head this way.” Kenma called out suddenly surprising both you and Kuroo. Kuroo looked at him in utter confusion. “There's a new game that came out today. Lev and Yamamoto told me about it.”

“Can’t you wait until tomorrow?” Kuroo questioned gruffly. Kenma just shrugged him off before going towards the game shop. He growled to himself as Kenma left. He couldn’t believe Lev and Yamamoto convinced Kenma that a new game came out just so it would leave you and him alone. Or Kenma was annoyed with him and wanted an out. But at the same time, he couldn’t help but be proud that he was being social without him, buying a game out of the blue. He was conflicted. Either way, it left you two alone and it made him antsy. You didn’t seem to think much about it. You knew Kenma loved to play video games so you couldn’t blame him for wanting to get a new one.

“Bye Kenma.” You told the boy before turning to Kuroo. “Ready to keep going?” Completely missing how he jolted in surprise. You walked side by side with each other, walking through the city. It seemed weird to actually have some company for once. “I really appreciate your taking the time to walk with me. I know you must be busy.”

“It’s not a problem.” Kuroo could feel the nerves getting the better of him. He just needed to calm down. 

“I don’t have a lot of friends at school. Sure I know a lot of people but they aren’t really my friends. As soon as school is over it’s like I don’t exist. Honestly, I think it’s because everyone thinks I’m a crazy science nerd.” Now that he thought about, he never had to worry about what others thought of him, his friends just put up with him. “But that day when you started to sing with me, I got so excited, more than I have in a while. Like I could finally be myself.” He couldn’t imagine not being able to like chemistry.

“Well, now you’ve got me.” He explained. “Us chemistry nerds have to stick together.” Kuroo pointed at you with a cat-like grin. “Like a covalent bond.” At the reference, you could help but laugh.

“That was a good one.” You smiled at him, making him smile back. “So what element does that make us? We could be Ammonia or Carbon Tetrachloride.” You listed off elements from the top of your head, surprising him. Kuroo put his hand to his chin in deep thought.

“I was going to say Hydrogen since it was the two of us but then I realized that I have to make sure Kenma actually socializes…so I guess it would make us H2O since he would be there too.” Kuroo groaned at the idea, rubbing the back of his head. “Of course H2O isn’t that cool.”

“I think it can be cool.” You smiled up at him. “I’m just glad I can be apart of it.” Your last comment made him flustered but he pushed it aside. You saw the familiar intersection and wished you could have walked a little slower. “I should head this way.” You pointed down one side of the intersection. Kuroo felt bummed that you two would have to split up. Of course, he could ask to walk you all the way home but would you think that was weird? He really liked you in a way he couldn’t describe and didn’t want to be the last time he saw you. “Uh, thanks again for walking with me.” You shouldered your bag awkwardly.

“Listen.” He started to say, however, he could feel himself start to get nervous. “I know you're only a second-year but you seem to know a lot. With exams coming up, maybe we could get together and study together sometime. Of course, you seem pretty smart so I get if you don’t need to.”

“I would love to!” You practically jumped in excitement. He was surprised by how eager you were. “I’ve been looking for a study partner for a while but everyone else doesn’t understand what I’m saying, or thinks I’m crazy!” You called out dramatically making him smile. It looks like you were starting to act like your true self, an excitable chemistry nerd.

You waved goodbye to the black-haired boy, smiling to yourself knowing there was another person you have a new friendship with. He was the other part of your covalent bond and it made you happy. Kuroo walked away with a smile on his face, using his phone to pull up chemistry jokes and pick up lines he could use to make you smile the next time he saw you.


End file.
